The invention relates to a an actuating mechanism for a phonograph record changing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a record changer) for actuating an actuating rod which is disposed in the lower part of an umbrella-type stacking spindle; and more particularly to a record changer whose changing mechanism, which comprises a command means, moves the rod by pivot a lever.
Such devices are known, because it is always necessary to transmit the commands in some way from underneath the phonograph deck to a stacking spindle using a lever or the like. When a stacking spindle, as is for example known from German patent specification 11 28 166, to which U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,093 corresponds, is loaded by spring tension, it is necessary to subject the actuating rod of the stacking spindle to substantial tensile forces. This demands a powerful driving mechanism.